


Post-Tour Vacation

by dragonattack



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Morning Routine, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonattack/pseuds/dragonattack
Summary: After a long tour across America, Brian and Roger loved to have some quality time alone together. They decided to go somewhere before they go back to the studio.





	Post-Tour Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Queen fanfiction and also first Maylor fic. Umm... sorry for rushed plot or something. I wrote it only in an hour. And also I apologize if there are grammar errors or something. I don't speak English in daily basis so please forgive me. Enjoy the story. Hope I can get positive feedback from you guys.

Roger opened the door that led him to his shared flat with his boyfriend, Brian. The tall man followed not so far behind from the blonde guy. They both looked exhausted and needed a long sleep. Roger put his belongings on the floor and just left it there while Brian took his luggage to his room. He didn’t want to bother lecturing Roger about his own luggage on the floor because he knew when Roger was exhausted, he could be really cranky and grumpy.

  
After opened their bedroom, the first thing that the blonde did was throw himself on the bed. He missed his bed so much. He was so tired with sleeping in the hotel room or the tour bus that didn’t as comfortable as his shared bed with Brian. Sure, his curly-haired boyfriend was always there, holding him every night. But he really missed his bed.

  
“Rog, aren’t you going to take a shower first? It was long flight and I remembered the last time you took a shower was yesterday,” Brian said softly while unpacking his luggage next to their shared closet.

  
“Tired. Need sleep,” the younger man replied with his lips pressed to the pillows. All Brian heard was an incoherent mumbles from the blonde.

  
“I know. But, you really need to take a shower,” Brian finished unpacking and he walked towards his tired boyfriend on the bed. He caressed his long-fingered hand to the Roger’s sleepy face. The blonde boy opened his blue eyes and met with Brian’s hazel one.

  
“Bri, I can take a shower tomorrow, okay? I’m just exhausted. We just finished tour and all I want right now is sleep. I love you, but I really need my sleep, okay?” Roger said a little slurry because of his sleepiness. Brian only smiled and kissed the top of Roger’s head. The younger guy sighed and let himself sleep after long journey of their tour across America.

  
After he knew his boyfriend was peacefully asleep, Brian took off his clothes and just took a shower.

***

The next morning, Roger was feeling incredibly refreshed. He looked at the alarm clock on top of his drawer and it flashed fifteen minutes to seven. Still pretty early, he thought. He never was a morning person. Unless it was a studio session or he had an agenda that required him to wake up in the morning.

  
He found his boyfriend of two years still sleeping like a baby next to him. He smiled and couldn’t help but kissed him on the cheek. Brian stirred on his sleep and Roger kind of panicked when he saw his boyfriend was about to wake up.

  
“Ssshh… Just go back to sleep, Sweetheart. I’ll take a shower and make us some breakfast, okay?” Roger whispered on his boyfriend’s ear and he could only hear Brian mumbled in his sleep. The blue-eyed boy smiled then he got up and went to the bathroom. He did really need a shower, though. He kind of regretted it that he didn’t take a shower last night.

***

25 minutes later, Roger was finished and he decided to wear a super comfortable sweatpants and a large t-shirt. He didn’t need to go somewhere today and he was sure enough that Brian just wanted to relax in the flat for the entire day.

  
When he was about to put on some t-shirt, he heard his stomach grumbled. He remembered the last time he properly ate was on the plane. A small portion one too. No wonder he was freaking hungry right now. He walked to the kitchen and when he opened his fridge and found nothing inside. He muttered a curse then he decided to go to the super market to buy some eggs and vegetables.

  
The cold air of London hit him when he stepped outside of his flat building. He missed London, though. After six long months traveling across America, he really missed his home, where nobody talked in different accent or different terms that he didn’t quite understand. He just smiled to himself if he remembered those memories during his tour in America.

  
He decided to walk to the supermarket, since the location was not far enough from his building. He was also too lazy to drive his car. He loved his car to death, but, sometimes he needed a good long walk in the morning.

  
When he entered to the warm breeze of the supermarket, he wasted no time to grab everything that he needed to stock up his fridge. The blonde guy took a shopping cart and pushed down to the aisle. He grabbed bacon, eggs, lettuce, tomato, onions, hot sauce, bread, everything. He also grabbed some tea, sugar, and coffee because he realized, they were running out of that too.

  
“Morning,” Roger pushed his cart to the counter. The woman behind the counter was gasping to see Roger Taylor was right in front of her. Roger indeed didn’t try to hide his existence. He just combed his shaggy blonde hair and he left his glasses on the drawer. He thought that it was still morning that nobody actually was going to recognize him.

  
“Oh my God! You are Roger Taylor!” the counter lady was gasping for air when Roger started to smile.

  
“Umm… I don’t want to draw any attention and I really need to make breakfast. Could you please do it fast?” Roger asked and tried to be polite. The lady nodded her head and made the purchase for Roger. She didn’t waste the time, though, to ask Roger for his autograph. And Roger happily gave it to her.

***

Roger arrived at his flat and immediately stocked his fridge. He also checked his bedroom to see whether his boyfriend had woken up or not. He couldn’t find the older man but he heard the shower running. He wasted no time to boil some water to make tea and also he took some pan to start to cook. He was about to put the bread into the toaster when he heard the bathroom door was opened by his boyfriend.

  
He could hear the guitarist walking to him. The next thing he felt was his boyfriend’s arms wrapping around his smaller body. Brian hugged him from behind and Roger leaned in while his boyfriend kissed him on the cheek.

  
“Morning, Love,” Brian said after kissing Roger cheek and smelling Roger’s shaggy blonde hair. The younger man smiled and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

  
“Morning, My Dear. You hungry?” Roger turned his body to put his arms around Brian’s neck. His older boyfriend kissed him and nodded.

  
“Well, I’m about to make a breakfast. Do you want scrambled eggs or sunny side up?”

  
“Whatever you are making, sweetie. I don’t mind. As long as you don’t give me those disgusting bacon,” Brian said with a shudder. Roger just chuckled and really understood his boyfriend’s vegetarian lifestyle.

  
After ten minutes making two scrambled eggs and the bread was fully toasted, Roger brought the breakfast to his boyfriend who was eyeing him in the counter. Brian did comment about Roger being in a kitchen. Usually, it was the other way around. Roger was never voluntarily willing to cook. So, Brian said that seeing Roger making scrambled eggs and toast for their breakfast was really a miracle.

  
“This tastes delicious, Hun. You should cook more often,” Brian said while chewing on the scrambled eggs. Roger smiled proudly and put at least three bacon on his own plate. He loves bacon so much.

  
“Well, I’d love to cook you simple breakfast just for you. But, no other complicated dish, though. I believe I will burn down the whole building,” Roger said with a laugh. Brian just smiled and kept eating his breakfast. Roger soon joined his lover to eat his own breakfast.

  
“What do you want to do for today?” Roger asked his boyfriend who was drinking his tea peacefully. Brian had finished his breakfast while Roger was still in the middle of eating the bacon.

  
“I don’t know. I kind of hope I can just lying around in the bedroom. Or maybe we can do other activities that includes me, you, and the bed,” Brian smiled suggestively to his boyfriend. Roger could feel his cheeks were blushing because of his dirty-minded boyfriend.

  
“Oh, Brian, stop. First time we get a day off and you want to have sex? So typical.” Roger commented. But he couldn’t help but smile to the suggestion. It had been too long. Roger forgot when were the last time they having sex.

  
“Oh, come on. We both know that it’s been such a long time. Don’t you miss me inside you?” Brian winked this time and he whispered the last sentence to Roger’s ear. The younger male’s blush deepened and it was his boyfriend’s fault. Sometimes he couldn’t understand how Brian – his charming and genius boyfriend – could be so dirty-minded and act like a horny teenager every time they were alone.

  
“Come on, Rog. I miss you so much,” Brian whispered again and kissed Roger’s ear. Roger tried to hold a moan and just sighed. He then decided to turn his head and kissed his boyfriend deeply. The curly-haired man kissed him back happily and Roger put his arms around Brian’s neck.

  
“Ugh… you taste like bacon.” Brian complained and Roger just laughed. He loved it when his boyfriend complained for something that actually was not a big deal.

  
“I’ll finish my breakfast first, and then we can cuddle or fool around, okay?” Roger said with a cheeky smile. Brian sighed and agreed anyway. He just loved his boyfriend so much he couldn’t say no. He also understood that his boyfriend really needed his breakfast.

***

They were cuddling on the bed with Roger’s head on top of Brian’s chest and Brian’s left hand was playing with Roger’s shaggy blonde hair. They were talking for a lot of things. They started talking about science, movies, tours, and music. Roger really loved his lover’s company. They could only just cuddle without any sexual tension and talked about everything.

  
Then, all of sudden, a brilliant idea entered the Roger’s blonde head.

  
“Bri, do you want to go on a vacation? You know, we have a couple of weeks off before we go back to the studio. It’ll be only both of us. So, Deacy and Freddie won’t be bothering us. We will be so far away from the country. We will have so much fun!” Roger was no longer cuddling his boyfriend. He was sitting next to Brian who was still lying on the bed. Roger’s enthusiasm made the older man chuckled. He loved his boyfriend when he acted like a child in Christmas morning.

  
“That does sound good. We can have sex all day too in the hotel.” Roger laughed at how perverted his boyfriend was.

  
“Yeah! We can go somewhere in Asia or Africa and in the end of the day, we can have sex until both of us are too spent to do other things!” Roger was now almost jumping on the bed because of his brilliant idea. Not to mention, Brian looked like he was interested as well.

  
“Okay! Let’s go somewhere!”

  
“Okay! I love you so much, Bri!”

  
“I love you, too, Roggie,”


End file.
